Naruto, Una Historia Diferente
by mavb50
Summary: La vida de naruto sarutobi.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo 

El ambiente en Konoha era tenso, habían pasado solo unas cuantas horas desde que el yondaime Hokage detuvo el ataque del Kyuubi, sellándolo en su hijo recién nacido. En este preciso momento en la sala del consejo se está llevando a cabo una reunión para decidir el destino del jinchuriki.

Homura: debemos matarlo para que el kyubi no se libere-propuso el anciano.

Koharu: estoy de acuerdo con homura- secundo la propuesta

Sarutobi: ni hablar, no vamos a ejecutar a Naruto-grito molesto el Hokage, golpeando la mesa con las manos.

Danzo: entonces entrégamelo, para que lo entrene, para que sea el arma perfecta de la hoja.-dijo de forma maliciosa.

Sarutobi: ni lo creas danzo..-miro con rabia al hombre vendado- Naruto es un niño no un arma-dijo

Homura: solo tienes dos opciones Sarutobi-sonrió- elige una u otra.-

Sarutobi: no-negó y se llevo su pipa a los labios- me queda una tercera opción- dijo con seguridad

Koharu: a si, ¿y cuál es?-pregunto la anciana con una mirada expectante.

Sarutobi: pienso adoptar a Naruto.

Danzo: sarutobi no puedes hacer eso-dijo alarmado.

Sarutobi: danzo puedo hacer lo que quiera, para eso soy el Hokage.- respondió con suficiencia.

Danzo: no lo permitiré, ¡Anbus!-llamo el hombre vendado. De repente veinte Anbus aparecen en la sala del consejo, a las espaldas de quien los llamo, dispuestos a obedecer sus órdenes.

Sarutobi: danzo eres un traidor.

Danzo: no, solo soy un patriota que está dispuesto a todo por el bien de su aldea y por eso me voy a hacer con el jinchuriki y me convertiré en Hokage como siempre debió ser-dijo el hombre con confianza.

Sarutobi: no dejare que te conviertas en Hokage y menos que te hagas con Naruto, antes te matare.-dijo el Hokage poniéndose alerta.

Danzo: inténtalo, Anbus ataquen-ordeno.

Los Anbus de raíz se disponían a atacar cuando de repente se escucho gritar a dos personas.

…: Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku.

…: Shinryuuken.

Después de eso todos los Anbus de raíz cayeron inconscientes en el suelo.

Danzo: ¿como es posible?- se pregunto alarmado.

Sarutobi: ryu, ken gracias.- dijo el Hokage a los dos hombres.

Ryu: de nada sarutobi, ahora solo quedan ellos- Señalo a danzo y los otros consejeros.

Sarutobi: si, los consejeros serán juzgados pero danzo morirá ahora mismo.

Danzo: inténtalo- le reto. Sarutobi no dijo ni una palabra más y se lanzo hacia danzo para acabar con el de una vez por todas; este por la sorpresa de ver que Sarutobi si tenía intenciones de matarlo verdaderamente no fue capaz de evitar un kunai que fue lanzado e incrustado en su corazón, matándolo instantáneamente.

Sarutobi: porque te has metido jiraiya- pregunto mientras veía a su alumno.

Jiraiya: lo siento sensei-se disculpo- pero no había tiempo que perder, y si la lucha se alargaba mucho, puede que no… seguro que habrían habido más bajas de las necesarias.

Sarutobi: tienes razón pero me hubiera gustado acabar yo con el.. Cambiando de tema gracias por la ayuda ryu, ken pero ¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto mirando a ambos hombres

Ryu: nos enteramos de la muerte de Minato y queríamos saber como se encontraba su familia.

Sarutobi: bueno.. kushina murió en el parto-dijo con semblante triste- pero su hijo se encuentra aquí.

Ken: ¿es verdad que Minato encerró al Kyuubi en su hijo después de luchar contra el?-pregunto

Sarutobi: así es… ese era el motivo de esta reunión, el decidir el destino de Naruto, pero yo quería evitar que lo matasen o lo tratasen como un arma por eso decidí adoptarlo, y como a danzo no le gusto mi decisión, ya que solo lo quería como un arma, me ataco con sus Anbus-

Ryu: entiendo..Pero Hokage-sama nos gustaría pedirle un favor.

Sarutobi: ¿cual?

Ken: que cuando Naruto tenga la edad necesaria nos deje entrenarlo en nuestro estilo de pelea, además de en las artes ninja.

Sarutobi: de acuerdo…no veo ningún problema en ello, pero ahora lo que hay que hacer es hacer oficial la adopción y decidir como lo entrenaremos cuando tenga la edad.

Jiraiya: me gustaría entrenarlo a mi primero sensei y si todo va bien le enseñare las artes ermitañas y le pasaría los pergaminos de sus clanes-dijo el peliblanco a su maestro.

Sarutobi: antes que eso me gustaría entrenarlo en mi estilo de pelea para que se convierta en un verdadero sarutobi además de darle a firmar el contrato con los simios.

Jiraiya: vale yo seré el segundo después os tocara a vosotros ryu y ken.

Ryu/Ken: vale.

…: a mi también me gustaría enseñarles todas mis técnicas y que sea mi sucesor al igual que vosotros.-dijo una persona que recién había entrado al salón.

Jiraiya: tsunade que alegría verte-sonrió a su compañera y vieja amiga.

Tsunade: igualmente jiraiya -correspondió la sonrisa, para luego cambiar su semblante a uno más serio- Es verdad lo que he oído..¿ Minato y kushina han muerto?.

Sarutobi: si es cierto.

Tsunade: entonces..¿Que pasara con Naruto?-pregunto algo preocupada por el pequeño.

Sarutobi: eso ya está decidido.

Tsunade:a si ¿el que?-pregunto curiosa a su antiguo maestro.

Sarutobi: pienso adoptarlo-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tsunade:¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!-grito sorprendida.

Sarutobi: eso que te he dicho-respondió el Hokage tallándose los oídos al igual que los otros hombres presentes en la habitación, el grito que dio tsunade se los lastimo.

Tsunade: vaya sorpresa pero creo que es lo mejor que se puede hacer por el.

De esta forma Naruto se convirtió en Naruto Sarutobi, al cual le esperaba un futuro brillante.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Han pasado cinco años del ataque del Kyuubi a la aldea de Konoha, la ladea ya se había recuperado de los destrozos que el zorro causo en ella. En una de las residencias de la aldea, específicamente en del sandaime Hokage hiruzen Sarutobi. Se encontraban él y un pequeño niño de 5 años aproximadamente hablando.

Sarutobi: bueno naruto es hora de empezar tu entrenamiento-dijo mirando al pequeño niño de cabellos rubios que estaba sentado enfrente suyo.

Naruto: de acuerdo oto-san pero antes quiero que me contestes unas preguntas-respondió el chiquillo.

Sarutobi: dime.

Naruto: ¿es verdad que tu no eres mi padre biológico?-pregunto el niño mirando con cierta seriedad al hombre mayor frente a el.

Sarutobi: ¿quien te ha dicho eso?- pregunto sorprendido,

Naruto: antes de responder a tus preguntas, quiero que me respondas las que yo te haga.

Sarutobi: de acuerdo.

Naruto: entonces ¿es cierto?-pregunto ansioso.

Sarutobi: si.

Naruto: mi padre biológico ¿es minato namikaze.?

Sarutobi: si.

Naruto: ¿el fue quien encerro al kiuby en mi interior?

Sarutobi: si - respondió, en verdad estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que Naruto supiera todo eso y menos a esa edad, y no ganaba nada mintiéndole.

Naruto: gracias por responder, ahora si puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-dijo

Sarutobi: ¿como te has enterado?-pregunto el anciano.

Naruto: Kyuubi me lo conto- respondió el ojiazul

Sarutobi: ¿has hablado con el?- el rubio asintió con la cabeza- ¿desde cuándo?-pregunto.

Naruto: desde hace un año, un día mientras dormía, aparecí en un lugar extraño, era muy oscuro y había agua en el piso, parecía una cluaca, resulta que era mi subconsciente y allí vi a kyuubi y pues el me conto todo…además me dejo firmar el contrato de los zorros-dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

Sarutobi: no sabía que ese contrato existiera- dijo sorprendido.

Naruto: si existe, pero como kiuby es el jefe de la manada solo él puede decidir quién lo firma y yo soy el primero en firmarlo.

Sarutobi: vaya es impresionante.

Naruto: si bastante -respondió alegre

Sarutobi: bueno también quería preguntarte si después de enterarte de la verdad, si quieres ser entrenado por mi en el estilo de pelea de la familia.

Naruto: claro que si aunque no seas mi padre biológico eres mi padre al igual que asuma es mi hermano y konohamaru mi sobrino-respondio.

Sarutobi: gracias naruto, bueno ahora lo que nos queda decidir es la forma del entrenamiento-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, le alegraba bastante que Naruto tomara tan bien las cosas y que de verdad lo conciderara un padre a pesar de no ser el verdadero.

Naruto:¿a que te refieres con la forma?-pregunto confundido

Sarutobi: antes de empezar quiero que aprendas una técnica que te servirá de mucha ayuda, con ella podrás acelerar el ritmo del entrenamiento.

Naruto: ¿que técnica?

Sarutobi: kage bushin no jutsu.

Naruto: ¿que hace esa técnica?.

Sarutobi: con esta técnica puedes crear clones de sombra de ti mismo, la cantidad depende del chacra del usuario, al disipar esta técnica lo aprendido por los clones pasa al real, además tiene cierto peligro porque puede producir problemas mentales por la acumulación de información repentina y la muerte por la falta de chacra, por eso es un kinjutsu por el alto gasto de chacra, aunque tú no tienes ese problema gracias a la cantidad de chacra por ser un uzumaki y sin contar el chacra del Kyuubi.

Naruto: suena interesante, enséñamelo-dijo algo emocionado

Sarutobi: de acuerdo -dijo el anciano y a su lado aparecieron un par de clones de sí mismo. Después de eso estuvo alrededor de dos horas enseñándole los sellos correspondientes a la técnica al pequeño rubio, al cual le tomo tres días en poder hacerla correctamente, logrando hacer aparecer cuatro clones a su lado.

Naruto:¡ lo conseguí!-grito emocionado.

Sarutobi: muy bien hecho Naruto lo has conseguido en bastante menos tiempo que un jonin normal-felicito al rubio-seguro que eso se debe a tu sangre namikaze.

Naruto: y ¿ahora que tengo que hacer?-pregunto mirando atentamente a su padre adoptivo.

Sarutobi: intenta crear doscientos clones para que vayan haciendo diferentes tareas, cincuenta se pondrán a hacer largatijas, otros cincuenta harán abdominales, los cien que quedan se centraran en el control de chacra, cincuenta subirán árboles y los últimos cincuenta caminaran sobre el agua.

Con esa rutina de entrenamiento se pasaron las siguientes dos semanas.

Sarutobi: bien ahora que lo has conseguido puedes tomarte esta semana de vacaciones hasta que lleguen el resto de tus senseis.

Naruto: vale, otosan.

el rubio decidió ir a pasear un rato a la aldea, iba caminando a ritmo tranquilo por una de las calles de Konoha cuando ve a la lejanía que unos niños mayores se están metiendo con tres niñas de su edad. Asi que decidió ir a ayudarlas.

Naruto: que estáis haciendo, dejadlas en paz ahora mismo-los enfrento.

Niño1: vete de aquí si no quieres que te demos una paliza- dijo uno de los niños con una sonrisa prepotente, al ver que Naruto era mas pequeño que el, además de uqe lo superaban en numero.

Naruto: intentadlo- reto al mayor.

Los 7 niños mas grandes se lanzaron a por naruto pero este gracias a sus clones de sombra los despacho rápidamente, los niños uyeron temerosos, dejando asi solo al rubio quien se acerco a las tres niñas con gesto preocupado.

Naruto: ¿estáis bien?-les pregunto.

…: eh…si-contestando timidamente las tres a la vez.

Naruto: ¿porque se estaban metiendo con vosotras?

…: porque tengo la frente muy grande-contesto deprimida una niña de cabellos rosas y una amplia frente, además de ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

…: por mis ojos-contesto una niña peliazul corto y ojos perlados.

…: por mi cabello- dijo una niña rubia.

Naruto: ya veo…y ¿cuales son sus nombres?-pregunto

…: Sakura- contesto la pelirosa.

…: Hinata- dijo la peliazul.

…: y yo soy Ino- hablo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto: es un placer –sonrió- yo me llamo Naruto y os diré una cosa a cada una de ustedes, Sakura tu frente es muy bonita me dan ganas de besarla todo el día.

Sakura: gracias- contesto con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Naruto: Hinata, tus ojos son muy bellos se parecen a la luna misma y no me cansaría de mirarlos todo el día.

Hinata: gracias- contesto muy apenada y con las mejillas muy rojas.

Naruto: y por ultimo pero no menos importante..Ino tu cabello es muy hermoso, brilla como el sol y no me cansaría de estarlo acariciando todo el día

Ino: gracias-respondio la rubia igual de roja que el resto de sus amigas, nunca un muchacho les había dicho cosas tan bonitas. Se sentía bien escuchar cosas asi.

Naruto: solo digo la verdad, ustedes tres son muy lindas cada una a su manera diferente-sonrio el rubio- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer un helado?-les pregunto

Saku/hina/ino: me encantaria Naruto-kun-respondieron las tres niñas a la vez.

el resto del dia lo pasaron los cuatro juntos, paseando por la aldea y platicando de infinidad de cosas, cuando fue la hora de regresar a casa, Naruto se ofreció a acompañarlas, acompaño a cada una a su respectiva casa. Las chicas nunca habían pasado un día tan increíble. Esa noche cada una se durmió con una sonrisa es su rostro y pensando en una sola cosa.. en ese nuevo amigo, ese chico rubio que era muy lindo y atento con ellas.

Después de dejarlas Naruto se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar Sarutobi le pregunto como le había ido en el día.

Naruto: muy bien otosan -sonrió- he conocido a tres niñas muy guapas y nos hemos hechos amigos-dijo el rubio.

Sarutobi se alegro bastante por que Naruto había hecho amigas, despues de cenar se fueron a dormir. Al dia siguiente Naruto volvió a salir a dar una vuelta por la aldea, pero no encontró a sus amigas, sino que se encontró con dos chicas de oscuros cabellos también de su edad, parecían estar perdidas, asi que decidió acercarse a ellas a ver si las podia ayudar o algo.

Naruto: hola- saludo el rubio con una sonrisa amigable- las veo desorientadas ¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto.

…: estabamos con nuestros primos pero nos hemos perdido-explico una de las chicas.

Naruto: bueno yo os ayudare a encontrarlos pero ¿como os llamais?.

…: muchas gracias ella es fuyu y yo me llamo nami, encantadas-respondió otra de las chicas

Naruto: igualmente yo me llamo Naruto-sonrio.- ahora que les parece si vamos a buscar a sus primos- las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a buscar, estuvieron asi durante media hora, hasta que los encontraron.

Fuyu: itachi-niisan- grito la chica al joven de cabellos negros que estaba unos cuantos metros por delante de ella mirando en otra dirección. El joven volteo y las vio, asi que se acerco a ellas.

Itachi: nami, fuyu ¿donde os habiaias metido? me teniais muy preocupado-dijo viendo a sus dos primas pequeñas- y…¿Quién es el?-pregunto señalando a Naruto.

Naruto: hola me llamo Naruto- hizo una reverencia leve. Las estaba ayudando a buscarte, fue un placer conocerlos, será mejor que me vaya-

Nami: ¿nos volveremos a ver?-pregunto la pelinegra.

Naruto: claro que si- sonrio- adiós- se despidió con un gesto de mano y se marcho corriendo.

Ita/nami/fuyu: adiós-dijeron los tres pelinegros. 


	3. Chapter 3

Los administradores de son con fecha de 04 de junio va a tomar por Fics que tienen los limones o que la violencia extrema. Ahora no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que eso es estúpido. Hay muchos fics maravillosos que sólo tienen uno o dos limones en ellos sin embargo, la trama en sí es impresionante! Ahora insto a todos a leer la petición abajo, firme, y volver a publicar esto a sus propios fics. Esperemos que si hacemos todo lo suficiente ruido volverá a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a la gente de bien que moderar nuestro sitio.

Yo mismo, junto con muchos, han estado escribiendo y publicando en su sitio muy bien desde hace años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de arriba y escritores que vienen por ahí están ahora, de repente encontrar algunas de las historias que hemos llegado a amar el riesgo de ser eliminado sin la oportunidad de rectificar, incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada de lo que cree que viola sus términos de uso, no hay personas ahí fuera que nunca son capaces de recuperar una historia en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no puede reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son las nuestras y simplemente destruirlos es algo que es inexcusable.

Es muy fácil de añadir simplemente un grado de maestría, filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que una suscripción gratuita a leer las historias que aquí se presentan, y que reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez, así que tengo a la pregunta que ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, simplemente no se agregó.

Si usted está preocupado acerca de la falsificación de un registro a continuación tienen un apropiado descargo de responsabilidad y, a continuación, no puede haber disputa, que tuvo sus pasos y los padres no controlar a sus hijos, si eso es aún más su preocupación. Si es más de un punto de vista personal o el deseo, por favor, por lo menos saber a la gente y darles la oportunidad de sacar una historia que usted y los suyos encuentran ofensivas, la mayoría de la gente en el sitio son en realidad bastante cordial cuando se trata a esas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo decir con certeza si esta carta incluso llegar a aquellos que pueden estar dispuestos a escuchar, de si es más parecido a una purga de amplio espectro en la preparación para algo más grande, por favor entienda que usted va a estar perdiendo un gran número de su escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por la falta de lectores, si no hay algún nivel de las medidas adoptadas para ayudar con esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntase libre de firmar y enviar este en el servidor de apoyo, tal vez podamos llegar algún movimiento en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Sangre Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

El Graven Oscuro

BlackRevenant

Señor Salazar Orion Negro

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar la Nightshadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiliado línea

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final de Negro Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

la sangre enfurecida

arashiXnoXkami

Rey de Masane Amaha

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Lobo

DarkIsRising15

JK10

**mavb50**


End file.
